


Thank You

by impertinence



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina shows up with a thank-you gift, and somehow Emma winds up sleeping with her. Post-1.05 hatesex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Mary Margaret leaves early for school the morning after they get Henry and Mr. Hopper from the mine. Graham's told Emma she has the afternoon shift, so Emma lets herself be a little lazy, getting dressed and then sitting around on the couch with coffee, reading the paper and not really doing anything.

There's never really a whole lot of news. Emma needs to tune into CNN or something; she's getting disconnected from the world. Not that that validates Henry's insane theory, or anything. It's just a little strange.

She turns to the second page, reading up on the survey of farm stand owners in the greater Storybrook area. It's boring, but in a comforting way.

Then someone knocks on the door.

"There's a doorbell for a reason," she mutters to herself. "Just a minute!" she calls more loudly. She tugs her tank top down, sets her coffee on the table, and goes to open the door.

Her stomach sinks the second she does it. Regina's standing there. "Um, hi," she says. "Can I help you?" She barely manages not to ask _is Henry okay_?

Regina stares at her for a moment before smiling one of her narrow, insincere smiles. "Absolutely. May I come in?"

Emma's levels of suspicion can seriously not be measured in normal measuring...units, okay, this got away from her. But still: she's really suspicious. Regina's still standing there waiting, though, so Emma shrugs and steps back. "Be my guest."

"Mary Margaret has a cozy home," Regina says as they settle down in the living room.

"Coming from you, that sounds like an insult," Emma says.

"Honestly, Deputy, your determination to believe the worst of me wears thin after awhile." Regina holds out her left hand - which, to Emma's surprise, is holding something. She hadn't noticed. "I wanted to thank you for what you did last night. This is the finest apple cider in the county, made from my apples."

"Alcoholic?" Emma says, eying it.

Regina's smile is...Emma blinks and looks away. "Of course," Regina says. "I assume you're a woman who enjoys her vices."

"Only in moderation," Emma says. "You've made a mistake, though."

"Oh?"

Emma's always had more guts than sense, which is why she says, "I'm not drinking anything made from those apples, Mayor."

Regina sets the bottle down on the coffee table, hard enough to make Emma wince. She sits forward, then, eyes on Emma. "Oh, really? And are you going to tell me that you don't think you're encouraging Henry's harmful fantasies?"

Keep your head and don't punch anyone, Emma tells herself firmly. "What makes you think that?"

"He's obsessed with the idea that my apples are evil, and you know it."

"I don't think they're evil," Emma says calmly. She doesn't, really. She doesn't believe Henry at all. "I just don't trust your gestures of goodwill. Or you, generally."

Regina stares at her for a moment, then stands. "Well, then. I suppose we're done here."

"I guess we are," Emma says, standing too. "Let me walk you to the door."

Regina almost leaves without incident. But then, when they're almost at the door, Regina snarls, "I should have known someone like you wouldn't be able to gracefully take a peace offering."

"Whoa," Emma says, stopping and turning around. "Don't you think -"

Regina takes a step forward. " _No one_ rejects my offerings. Do you understand me?"

Emma hasn't taken kindly to physical intimidation in a long, long time. She grew up in the system, for God's sake. So she reaches out and grabs Regina's arm, holding tight enough that she's pretty sure it'll bruise. "Don't try to menace me," she says at lightly as she can. "Not in my own home, Madam Mayor. Or really, not ever."

"You're a coward and a liar," Regina says.

"And you're a toxic bitch," Emma replies.

And then - okay. Emma will swear until she dies that she has no idea how it happens. But one minute Regina's standing too close and breathing too hard, like she was back at the mine, and then she's kissing Emma.

It's too hard and too angry. Emma's not a fan of fucking people she doesn't like. But when she thinks about fucking Regina, she loses her mind a little and moans, kissing back.

Regina pushes her back against the door, which is bullshit, so Emma grabs Regina's other arm and pushes her back against the wall. Regina grabs her hair, tugging viciously, and Emma responds by scraping her fingernails down Regina's arm and tugging at the buttons on her shirt, under her blazer.

When Regina says, "I don't have sex in entryways," and grabs Emma's wrist, Emma doesn't even protest. She has no idea how Regina knows which bedroom is hers, and she doesn't really care, not when Regina's shoving her down on the bed and getting on top of her to kiss her again. Emma rolls them almost right away, obviously, but Regina gets the upper hand again quickly. Emma responds by shoving Regina's legs apart with her thigh and arching up against her.

Regina makes a small noise against Emma's mouth, like the verbal equivalent of an eyeroll, and then tugs at Emma's tank. Emma strips it off quickly, then breaks the kiss to gasp as Regina reaches behind her with one hand and unhooks her bra. Once it's off, Emma tries to get Regina's shirt all the way unbuttoned, but Regina distracts her by kissing her neck, biting just the right side of uncomfortably and skimming a hand up and down Emma's side.

She won't touch Emma's breasts, which pisses Emma off enough that she finally gets back on top and shoves Regina's shirt open. She kisses Regina's neck, then, and the hollow of her throat, as Regina drags her nails over Emma's back.

And then Emma gets down far enough so that she's running her nails over Regina's stomach, at the waistband of her pants. She looks up. Regina's hair is fucked up, and she's breathing hard, and her blazer and shirt are shoved open to show her predictably black bra.

Yeah, Emma's into it. "Lift your hips," she says, unbuttoning Regina's pants.

Regina sneers at her, but she does it. Emma doesn't even try to be coy about it - she tugs Regina's pants and underwear down and slides a finger inside her.

She's wet, and fuck, Emma's into that. She says, "You're getting me off after," and adds a second finger, pressing her thumb against Regina's clit.

"I have better things to do than -"

"Apparently you don't," Emma snaps, thrusting her fingers sharply.

Regina responds with a breathy sigh, so Emma does it again. She's still in her jeans, but she shifts her hips a little against the bed, trying to get some friction. She can play with her own tits, at least, pinching her nipples and watching the way Regina moves her hips in small circles. She's still so controlled, and Emma wants to see her lose that more than she wants almost anything else in the world. She wants to see Regina beg, even though she knows the odds of that are practically nonexistent. She just, God, she wants so much, and all she's able to do is finger Regina and watch her.

Well, she could eat her out, too, but Regina would pull her hair and probably thrust her hips against Emma's face, and Emma -

Honesty time: Emma most definitely wouldn't mind.

"Quit dawdling," Regina snaps, like she thinks she's scolding a child.

"Fuck off," Emma says, slowing her fingers down. Regina moves her hips restlessly, so Emma spreads her fingers a little and moves her thumb in a slow circle. "You're pretty easy."

"You will be, too."

"Yeah, maybe," Emma says. Probably. Regina's still staring at her, though, and after a minute Emma thinks _fuck it_ and leans down, replacing her thumb with her tongue.

She rides out the thrusts of Regina's hips, getting messier and curling her fingers when she fucks Regina, not even protesting the inevitability of Regina pulling her hair. It's easy, easier than Emma ever remembers sex with another woman being. Maybe what was missing was a good, solid dose of hatred. Emma laughs to herself and moves her tongue in hard circles, trying to get Regina to just...let go.

And finally, when Emma's fingers are hitting her in just the right spot and Emma's rubbing her clit completely mercilessly, she does. She doesn't cry out or anything; her hips stutter again and her hand tightens so hard in Emma's hair that Emma's winds up thrusting uselessly down against the mattress as she looks up, watching Regina glare her way through an orgasm.

When she's done, she looks down at Emma and says, "Sit up against the bed."

Emma wants to defy her, but the way Regina's looking at her makes her do it. Right now, it's kind of easy to believe she's an evil Queen.

"Take off your jeans and spread your legs," Regina says quietly.

Emma does it.

"Now." Regina smiles. "Get yourself off."

"You're joking," Emma says. "That's not funny, you know."

"I assure you, Deputy, I'm very serious."

"I just -"

"And it was nice enough." Regina's expression could only be called a sneer. "But I want to watch. So?"

Emma's never hated her more than when she slides a hand over her own thighs and rocks her hips into the touch. "Fuck you," she spits, slumping down a little so she can reach better. She can't think about what she looks like - what Regina's seeing. Why she's letting Regina see it. "You're insane, you know that? You're a power-mad control freak who -"

She's not expecting Regina to kiss her, and she's not expecting it to make her brain completely collapse in on itself. She rubs her clit hard, just hard enough to be uncomfortable, and bites Regina's lip. Regina pulls away, but she does so to press Emma back against the headboard, eyes sweeping from her head down to where her hand is working furiously.

"People like you and me will never get along," she says quietly as Emma rubs her fingers over her cunt, trying to get herself off as quickly as possible. "You're trash, Deputy. You'll leave this town soon enough."

"We'll see about that," Emma manages to say around a gasp.

"Yes, I suppose we will," Regina says, placing a finger over Emma's clit with surgical precision.

Emma's never hated herself more than when she comes just then, with Regina watching her.

Her brain is barely functioning when Regina stands. "I'll leave the cider here, in case you change your mind," she says.

Emma squints up at her.

Regina smiles. It looks like a real smile, which probably means it's fake. "Thank you, Deputy Swan," she says, and leaves.

Emma's not sure who she hates more, herself or Regina. She's also not sure it matters. That was colossally stupid.

And, God help her, she wants to do it again.


End file.
